Pubblicazioni Web
Le Pubblicazione Web (Web Pubblications) sono delle storie, narrate sotto diverse forme, pubblicate sul sito della Wizards of the Coast. Inizialmente era la rubrica Savor the Flavor a trattare l'ambientazione di magic, anche se spesso in maniera scherzosa e divertente, poi diventata Uncharted Realms, che narra totalmente una storia. Con il passaggio alla nuova grafica del sito a luglio 2014, gli articoli di uncharted realms si possono leggere anche in italiano. Qui sono elencati solo gli articoli riguardanti prettamente la storia. Savor the Flavor *The Seer's Parables *The Love Song of Night and Day *Wake Up Call *Precious Gold *Makin' the Law, Makin' the Law *How Many Eyes? *Gentlemen's Duel *Following a Dream *The Sapling of Colfenor *Encounter at the Necropolis *The Soul of the World *An Etherium Tale *The Day a Vedalken Exploded *The Journal of Javad Nasrin *Consortium Report: The Incident at the Eye *The Battle of Fort Keff *A Tale of Two Clone Shells *Corrupted Conscience *The Saint, the Geist and the Angel *Deathtrap *And Carnage Shall Follow *Zendikar's Strife *Eaters of Worlds *The Eldrazi Arisen *The World of Dark Ascension *Sorin's Homecoming *Liliana's Mission *The Guardian, the Witch, and the Angel *Angel's Rise and Demon's Release *Liliana Vess and Garruk Wildspeaker *Ravnica, Then and Now *Journey's End Uncharted Realms *Odric, Master Tactician *Xathrid Gorgon *Chronomaton *Krenko, Mob Boss *Threadbare *Talrand, Sky Summoner *The Stonekiller (Parte 1 e 2) *The Shadows of Prahv (Parte 1 e 2) *Epic Experiment *In Praise of the Wordsoul (Parte 1, 2 e 3) *Slaughter Games *The Great Concourse *The Azorius Ten Most Wanted *The Seven Bells (Parte 1 e 2) *Rogue's Passage *Gruul Ingenuity *The Fathom Edict *The Absolution of the Guildpact *Persistence of Memory *The Burying (Parte 1 e 2) *The Greater Good *The Guild of Deals *Experiment One *Fblthp *Bilagru Will Come for You *The Hard Sell *Behind the Black Sun *Ruric Thar *Teysa Karlov *Barrin's Tall Tale *Expectations *The Pursuit (Parte 1 e 2) *Life in the Ring *The One Hundred Steps *Preparations *Last Day *Paper Trail *Battle for the Ninth *Prisoner of the Skep; or, How I Encountered the Slivers-and Lived to Tell the Tale! *The Armor in the Crypt *The Path of Bravery *Pride Cometh *A Blessed Life *Zurbit's Day *Ravnica High *The Lost Confession *Prince Anax (Parte 1 e 2) *Nymphs of Theros *The Consequence of Attraction *The Perfect Gift *Tragedy *I Iroan *The Sea God's Labyrinth (Parte 1 e 2) *Building Toward a Dream (Parte 1 e 2) *Asphodel *The Nature of Identity *Cowardice of the Hero *Emonberry Red *Kiora's Followers *Dance of the Flitterstep *The Wall of Akros *The Hero of Iroas *The Gorgon and the Guildpact *The Oracle of Ephara *Seasons in Setessa *Ajani, Mentor of Heroes *Desperate Stand *Dreams of the City *Thank the Gods *The Path or the Horizon *Betrayal *The Black Rose *Like Cogwork *Blood Will Have Blood *Kruphix's Insight 'Con la nuova grafica' *Beast *Nissa, Worldwaker *Veil of Deceit *Comin' Through! 'In italiano con la nuova grafica' *Il Bardo e la Biologa *Il Cacciatore non Prova Pietà *Vendetta di Ajani *I Nostri Planeswalkers *I sogni dei dannati *Il diario del lunarca *Mostro *La Follia di Sarkhan *Il risveglio dell'orso *La rivelazione di Sorin *Gli intrighi di Taigam *La via della mantide *I gemelli Chensal *Illuminata *Il Litomante *Il primo mondo è il più difficile *La Via del Sale *Pietà *Vittoria *Legami vincolanti e consanguineità *Alla Ricerca del Fulcro *Un Nuovo Vecchio Tarkir *Ciò Che Non è Scritto *La Catena Riforgiata *La Verità dei Nomi *Il destino della Zanna d'Oro *Nessun inizio, nessuna fine *La caduta dei Khan *Il piano di Tarkir dei Draghi Graphic novel *Il Cacciatore e il Velo *Il Volo del Gatto Bianco *Ravviva il Fuoco *La Caduta del Cercatore *In Nome dell'Onore *La Maledizione del Velo *Alla Ricerca dell'Occhio *Il Figlio Selvaggio *Risvegli *Avvento degli Eldrazi *L'Occhio del Corvo *Raccogliere le Forze *Sfregiato *Dark Discoveries Ebook *Artifacts Cycle I *Artifacts Cycle II *Alara Unbroken *Zendikar: In the Teeth of Akoum *Agents of Artifice *The Purifying Fire *The Quest for Karn *Return to Ravnica: The Secretist, Parte 1 *Gatecrash: The Secretist, Parte 2 *Dragon's Maze: The Secretist, Parte 3 *Theros: Godsend, Parte 1 *Journey into Nyx: Godsend, Parte 2 Categoria:Magic The Gathering Wiki